


Wish Upon a Star

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Switching, Tickling, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, katsuki yuuri speaks russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When Yuuri picks up a magical wooden star from a market stall in Saint Petersburg, he's clueless that it has the power to grant any one wish he wants. But what does virginal Katsuki Yuuri want more than anything... Not Victor's dick, of course not. ;)





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special holiday collaboration between plisetskytrash and victurius! <3 Stay tuned for daily Christmas themed fics. <3
> 
> Apologies for the lack of updates - victurius has been ill for the last few weeks! We’ll try to catch up and post as many as possible!

For their first Christmas together as a couple, Yuuri and Victor decided to go all out. Their apartment in Saint Petersburg was covered in knick-knacks, festive ornaments, and almost every surface had been covered in tacky tinsel. They were probably overdoing it a little, after all, neither of them had really grown up celebrating Christmas, but that only made it more exciting. Yuuri had spent five years in America studying and embracing their culture. He saw just how important the holiday season was to the others around him. He saw how they used the time to buy thoughtful presents for their family, to spend time with their loved ones, and enjoy the most elaborate and colourful decorations he had ever seen. Since Christmas Day also coincided with Victor’s birthday, Yuuri was determined to make it special—truly a day to remember.

 

That was why when he spotted the bright, glistening star tree topper whilst he was bustling around the packed streets in Saint Petersburg, Yuuri had needed to buy it. He approached the wooden stall of the market with a faint smile on his face as he eyed the beautiful gold decoration. Each point of the star was dotted with shining crystals and the edges were painted silver. When he lifted it up, Yuuri noticed it was wooden which he hadn’t expected. It was heavier than any of the cheap plastic ones he’d noticed in the nearby stores and he was instantly enchanted by the hand-crafted feel of it. He finally plucked up the courage to ask the man behind the counter about it.

 

“Извините, Я плохо говорю по-русски (Excuse me, I speak Russian poorly),” Yuuri began, his poor pronunciation causing heat to rise in his cheeks. “Сколько это стоит (How much does this cost)?”

 

“пять тысяч рублей (Five thousand rubles),” the man grunted in response with barely a glance in Yuuri’s direction. He’d learned since living in Saint Petersburg that Russians did not have the same approach to customer service as the Americans did. In all honesty, that was quite a relief.

 

“Я возьму это (I will take it),” Yuuri stuttered as he began to reach down into his pockets for the still unfamiliar currency. He handed it over the counter before taking the ornament and stuffing it into his backpack. “Спасибо, До свидания (Thank you, goodbye),” Yuuri managed once again and was grateful for Victor’s insistent teaching of Russian phrases. Maybe one day he’d finally learn enough to have an entire conversation with his boyfriend in his native language.

 

The thought alone was enough to make him smile.

 

When Yuuri returned to their apartment, he found Makkachin dozing peacefully on the couch and the Christmas tree lights turned on. No doubt Victor was here, but he was probably in the gym exercising or taking a bath. Yuuri pulled off his many layers and hung up his coat, hat, and scarf before approaching his furry friend.

 

“Good afternoon, Makka,” he said with a smile. “Have you been a good girl while I’ve been gone?”

 

The puppy’s ears twitched and soon she was up and bounding towards her second owner. She almost bowled him completely over in her delight, but he was used to her shenanigans and had braced himself for the impact. Then he knelt down and allowed Makkachin to place her forearms on his shoulders as she nuzzled his face and gave him a few good licks to his cheeks. Yuuri spluttered a little and pushed the slobbering dog away.

 

“Do you always have to use your tongue, Makka?” he cried as he swiped the long sleeve of his Henley along his face and stood up once more. “That’s enough. I’ve got treats in my bag for you…” He turned away and rustled through his backpack, producing the star and a big dried bone he’d picked up from the market for Makkachin.

 

The dog’s eyes immediately widened at the treat and she sat down rapidly before putting both her paws up on Yuuri’s thighs, trying to obey commands he hadn’t even been spoken yet. The Japanese man laughed and pushed her away until she was bouncing around his heels excitedly.

 

“Сидеть (Sit)!” he commanded and Makkachin obeyed instantly. “Good girl!” he told her, slipping back into English since he still hadn’t grasped all of her commands in Russian yet. “Голос (Speak)!” Again Makkachin did as she was told and yipped happily at him. “You are such a good girl, Makka. Here you go, I won’t tease you anymore.”

 

Though Makkachin didn’t understand him, she saw the bone beginning to descend and she licked her lips in anticipation. Once Yuuri handed it over she chewed on it happily for a few moments before disappearing to curl up in her dog bed and gnaw at it delightedly. Yuuri smiled in her direction before turning his attention back to the star in his hands.

 

He’d never even contemplated getting an angel for the top of the tree. After all, he and Victor were both not religious at all. An angel wasn’t something that symbolised much for them. A star, however, was something they both had strong associations with. Victor Nikiforov had been called ‘восходящая звезда’ (‘the rising star’) all his life growing up on the ice. Then there was Yuuri who had spent more than one lonely night out on the roof of his home in Hasetsu looking up at the stars with envy. He admired how they shone uncaringly of the others around. Stars didn’t try to compete with one another to be brightest, they simply shone as best they could. That’s what Yuuri was trying to do too. He wanted to leave all his anxiety behind him about his skating and… Well, there was another thing too.

 

Since Yuuri and Victor had finally admitted their feelings for one another, the path of their love had been challenged repeatedly by tiring rehearsal schedules, long hours, even longer distance, and a lack of time for much else other than skating. Yuuri didn’t mind, of course. He and Victor shared the same passion for skating and understood each other’s goals when it came to competing. They had to give it their all now while they were still young enough to compete. There would only be a few more years for their bodies to remain fit for competition, yet Yuuri couldn’t help but feel they were sacrificing something even greater for it.

 

They hadn’t had sex yet. Admittedly, Victor had tried a few times at the start and Yuuri had pushed him away, so maybe that was his fault. Yuuri was still a virgin though and Victor knew about that. He’d explained he needed some time to come to terms with it and ready himself for such a life-changing event. Besides all that, Yuuri had a bit of an irrational fear of anal sex. He knew Victor would never hurt him, but he couldn’t help thinking that having anything pushed up inside him was going to be painful. He’d once tried himself to push a finger inside when he was 17 and curious. His nail had snagged on the skin and the dry shove had made him unbearably sore. It had completely put him off ever since.

 

So, now that Yuuri stood here with a bright, shining star in his hands and he thought back to his nights in Hasetsu looking up at the stars, he remembered a time when he’d seen a shooting star. When he was 10, he’d seen one high above him in the sky and he had made a wish just as you were supposed to.

 

_ I want to be good enough to impress Victor Nikiforov _ he had wished.

 

Now, look where he was. The thought made him smile as he approached the tall, real pine tree which was heavily weighed down by red and gold tinsel as well as some beautiful baubles. He pulled a step ladder out from the side and began to climb, clinging to the star in his hand as he wobbled a little.

 

Perhaps wishing on a star hadn’t been so foolish, he mused as he placed the wood of the ornament on the very top branch of the pine tree.

 

_ I wish I wasn’t so worried about having sex with Victor. _

 

Once the star was firmly in place on the top of the tree, Yuuri glanced at it proudly for a moment, but then he grew lightheaded and the room began to swim around him. Before he could react, Yuuri was falling backwards off the step ladder and towards the hard wood flooring. He let out a gasp as he was caught by a pair of strong, warm arms and blinked a few times.

 

“V-Victor?” he mumbled as his vision cleared to see his boyfriend holding him tightly. Victor’s hair was still wet and little beads of water dripped onto Yuuri’s chest.

 

“Yuuri, you should be more careful, imagine if you would have hurt yourself?” he gently scolded him, but he hugged him to him tightly and then planted a kiss on his cheek. He gently settled Yuuri down to the ground, keeping one arm linked around him as he looked up at the star. “Did you get this today? It’s beautiful, моя любовь (my love),” he said, admiring it.

 

A light blush covered Yuuri’s face from how close he and Victor were standing. He should have felt anxious about it, but for some reason he didn’t. If anything, Yuuri wanted to pull Victor closer, so he did. He wrapped his arms around the Russian man’s waist and dropped his head down on Victor’s shoulder, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I picked it up at the market,” Yuuri finally answered in a whisper against Victor’s skin. A familiar heat grew inside Yuuri at feeling so close to him, but this time it didn’t panic him and he didn’t shy away. He didn’t understand why. “I’m glad you like it...”

 

“I love it. I can’t believe you brought something at the market. Yuuri, I’m so proud of you,” he said, meaning every word. His confidence was coming on in leaps and bounds and he couldn’t believe how well he was managing to navigate around Saint Petersburg by himself.

 

“Можно я тебя поцелую (Can I kiss you)?” Yuuri asked and Victor startled at the sound of the Russian words from his mouth. He would never get used to Yuuri speaking to him in his native language.

 

“Да (yes),” he replied, smiling warmly at his partner’s response. He glanced down at his lips and then back into Yuuri’s beautiful eyes.

 

With more enthusiasm than ever before, Yuuri leaned his head up and caught Victor’s lips in a heated kiss. The younger man licked into Victor’s mouth with fervour, his hands reaching up to cup his boyfriend’s face as he grew bolder by the second. He always enjoyed kissing Victor, but now he felt like any worries he had before had vanished. He wasn’t concerned about whether Victor thought he was a good kisser or whether he had bad breath, all Yuuri could think about was Victor and how delicious he tasted.

 

Yuuri pressed onto his tiptoes to reach a better angle and to dive deeper into the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth. He let out an appreciative moan as the kiss deepened and his hands clung tighter to Victor’s warm knit sweater.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whimpered, kissing him back enthusiastically. The feeling of Yuuri kissing him like this sent arousal spiralling through him. His face flushed and his body warmed, pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach. He clung to the smaller man. He could hardly believe that Yuuri was his, that he got to kiss him this way, to touch him and love him forever. “Yuuri, I…”

 

Victor pulled Yuuri closer, he wanted to feel impossibly close to him. He wanted to show him how much he meant, how much all of this meant to him. Victor loved Yuuri unconditionally and he was so excited for when he finally felt ready to let Victor show him how much he loved him.

 

“What?” Yuuri questioned against Victor’s lips, his breath gently tickling the soft skin there. “Tell me what you want, Vitya,” Yuuri encouraged him and wrapped his arms tight around Victor’s neck, pulling him closer until their bodies had no space left between them. He hungrily pressed kisses against Victor’s lips, then his chin, then his neck.

 

Victor gathered his own courage as he tried to voice what he was feeling and be honest. “I-I know you’re not ready, but... I really can’t wait for you fuck me,” he mumbled, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuuri all over him. The way he was kissing down his neck was sending desire spiralling through him. He felt overwhelmed. “I just, the thought of you inside me is driving me insane.” It was. Yuuri’s close proximity was making Victor tremble with need.

 

“Wait, what?” Yuuri asked, blinking and leaning back a little. “You want  _ me _ to fuck  _ you _ ?”

 

Victor flushed further as Yuuri looked up at him, feeling a little embarrassed at his admission. He glanced away, unable to cope under Yuuri’s intense gaze. “I-I know we never talk about it because you’re not ready, and that’s fine, but I just want you to know that I am excited to share that with you and that I’ll wait as long as you need.” He looked back at Yuuri, a shy smile on his face.

 

“No, no,” Yuuri rushed to say as he felt arousal pool low in his belly. “That sounds great, let’s do that. Right now.” Then Yuuri practically pounced back on his boyfriend, eager to get going. Why had they waited so long again? Yuuri could hardly remember now.

 

Victor kissed him back but was surprised at Yuuri’s bold behaviour. “Are-are you sure?” he asked, unable to stop the excitement he felt.

 

“Yes, God, yes,” Yuuri groaned as he leaned in to press another sloppy kiss to Victor’s mouth. “All this time I’ve been so worried about you fucking me, when it turns out I’m the one who gets to fuck you. God, yes. I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Victor looked at him, shocked. “You mean… oh, God, Yuuri. You should have known I would be happy to do whatever you wanted me to. I’m just happy to share this with you! We can do it however you like, it’s about the connection, мой дорогой (my darling),” he said, placing his hand over Yuuri’s heart. “Not about…” He trailed off. “Я люблю тебя (I love you),” he said, before pulling Yuuri back into a frantic kiss. “Now fuck me,” he moaned.

 

“Yes,” was all Yuuri could utter in response as his hands roamed down Victor’s body. He gripped the hem of his boyfriend’s sweater and then began to lift it up along with the shirt underneath. Excited hands wandered along Victor’s abdominal muscles, feeling every dip and curve of the hard muscle there. He bit his lip at the thought of seeing Victor naked, hot and writhing underneath him.

 

“Have you thought about this before?” he asked, unable to stop himself. “Have you thought about me fucking you?”

 

Victor moaned and nodded. “Of course I have,” he said. “I was patient, not a saint.” If only Yuuri knew how many times he had touched himself in their shower, Yuuri’s name falling from his lips as he desperately tried to stay quiet and not alert Yuuri to what he was doing in there all alone. “I’ve not stopped thinking about it,” he admitted. “Do you like the idea of fucking me, Yuuri? Didn’t you ever think about it?”

 

“I didn’t…” Yuuri admitted quietly, biting down on his bottom lip. “I always just thought… I don’t know why, I thought you’d want it the other way.” He reached out and grabbed Victor’s hand. “I should have known you’d only do what I was comfortable with.”

 

“Of course, my darling, we can do it however you like. Just touch me,” Victor said, dragging Yuuri into a searing kiss. He slowly walked them backwards and towards the couch until he gently pushed Yuuri down and then climbed into his lap, straddling him.

 

Yuuri let out a surprised gasp as Victor sat on top of him but wasted no time dropping his hands to Victor’s slender hips, denim hugging the tight curve. “You’re so gorgeous, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned as he leaned in to mouth at his boyfriends neck. “Turn me on so much.”

 

Victor gasped at the delicate feel of Yuuri's lips on his neck. He squirmed as shivers ran down his spine and he involuntary rocked his hips forwards as arousal flooded through him at Yuuri's quiet admission.

 

“I want you so bad,” he moaned, the rock of his hips becoming more deliberate as his cock swelled and filled and he tried to rub himself against Yuuri.

 

“Wow, that feels… amazing,” Yuuri moaned between gasps as he felt Victor’s ass rub against his own clothed erection. He gripped his boyfriend’s hips tighter, encouraging him to rock his hips more and then rubbed his hands down to Victor’s plump ass. His hands explored the muscle there before squeezing and kissing Victor’s lips desperately. “I bet you feel so good inside,” he murmured.

 

Victor moaned loudly and buried his face into Yuuri's shoulder. “Yuuri, I… Please, let's just…” He wasn't sure he could hold back anymore. He felt like he had waited for this moment for such a long time. He couldn't believe that Yuuri was really going to let him do this. That he was finally going to fuck him.

 

“You can… you can put your fingers inside, if you like…” he said, a heat rushing across his cheeks as he spoke. He was aching to be touched, to feel Yuuri inside him.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Yuuri purred as he continued kissing Victor’s neck. “Let’s get these sweat pants off you, huh?” As he spoke, Yuuri’s hand crept up to the waistband of Victor’s grey trousers and tucked a couple of fingers inside. He slowly began to drag them down, revealing inch after inch of beautiful pale skin.

 

When half of Victor’s ass was revealed Yuuri noticed he had foregone his boxers underneath and he growled low in his throat. “Fuck, Victor, you’re naked under here…” He couldn’t stop his finger from drifting down the cleft of Victor’s ass while he continued peppering his lover’s neck with kisses.

 

Viktor let out a soft moan as Yuuri's hands touched close to where he was desperate with need. He placed a hand over Yuuri's and guided his hand further down. “Of course, I just got out the shower,” he said.

 

“God, your body is too much…” Yuuri trailed off that thought as his finger reached his lover’s rim and slowly traced the soft pucker there. He was surprised that Victor was completely hairless, soft, and smooth. It felt like he’d only just shaved.

 

“Did you tidy yourself up while you were in there, baby?” Yuuri asked with a grin. “You must have been hoping I’d fuck you.”

 

Viktor gasped at Yuuri's bold confidence and blushed. “I might have thought about you a little while I was in there,” he admitted. “I think about you all the time. I want to look nice for you.”

 

“You always look nice,” Yuuri told him with a confident kiss to Victor’s lips. At the same time, Yuuri slipped his forefinger in past the relaxed and still a little damp rim of Victor’s ass. He groaned as the greedy little hole practically pulled him further inside. All he wanted to do right then and there was fuck into his lover’s tight little body, but Victor deserved a good time. Yuuri was going to take it slow and make their first time memorable.

 

“How does that feel, baby?” Yuuri asked against the shell of Victor’s ear. “If it’s a little dry I’ll go get some lube and make you nice and sloppy for me…”

 

“Fuck,” Viktor moaned, feeling Yuuri touching him so intimately was already driving him insane, that combined with Yuuri's dirty words was enough that he didn't want to wait any more. “Yes, let's get the lube, please,” he replied.

 

“Whatever you want,” Yuuri told him huskily before manoeuvring then until Victor was sat on the sofa beside him instead of on top of him. Yuuri stood up and held out his hand for his boyfriend. “Are you coming with me?” He winked down at Victor and licked his lips at the sight of his flushed and aroused lover.

 

Victor jumped up from the couch at the pure look of lust on his fiancé's face and practically ran to their bedroom, excited for what was about to happen. He stripped his clothes off and then sat on the bed, completely naked as he watched Yuuri undress. He winked at him with a smile on his face.

 

“Eager are we?” Yuuri asked as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them alongside his boxers onto the floor. He chucked his t-shirt off before walking to the nightstand and pulling open the top drawer. He grabbed a tube of KY Jelly and turned to face Victor. “How badly do you want me to finger you open, Vitya?”

 

Viktor laid back and spread his legs, exposing his hard cock. “Yuuri, please?” he asked as he circled his fist around himself and slowly started to jerk off in front of the younger man. Her looked up at him through half lidded eyes as touching himself in front of Yuuri turned him on. “Please touch me,” he said.

 

Unable to deny such an exquisite invitation, Yuuri clambered onto the bed and hovered over his lover’s body. He coated two fingers in the lube and then dipped them between their bodies, circling the tips against Victor’s rim.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” With a nod from Victor, Yuuri plunges his fingers into the scorching heat of Victor’s right ass. He bit his lip and tried to stave off images of shoving his hard, aching cock into such tight wetness. Instead, Yuuri concentrated on slowly pushing inside and scissoring his lover open.

 

Victor let his head fall back as he relaxed and savoured the feeling of Yuuri gently touching his asshole which was throbbing in need. Every stroke against his insides had Victor gasping and groaning and eager for more. Eventually he couldn't keep still and his hips rocked into Yuuri's hand encouraging those fingers to go deeper and to touch him in the place that he was trying so desperately to get Yuuri to press against. 

 

“Please, I… F-fuck me,” he murmured and spread his legs wider as Yuuri's touches became surer.

 

“Are you sure? You’re still so tight…” Yuuri pressed his two fingers as deep as possible inside Victor and stroked the walls. He felt a little bump that caused Victor to moan and began to rub against it repeatedly. “Maybe I should get you warmed up first.”

 

“Yuuri, please I can take it. I wanna feel you,” he begged, rolling his hips against Yuuri's fingers. “I need you, sweetheart, please?” he begged.

 

“O-okay,” Yuuri replied and reached back to the nightstand with a shaking hand, searching for condoms. “Oh shit, we don’t have any condoms. I didn’t even think.”

 

“Its fine, just fuck me.” He lunged forwards and grabbed Yuuri, pulling him on top of him as he leant for a kiss. “Just put it in me,” he gasped against his lips. 

 

“Fuck,” Yuuri moaned before dropping his hand to his own dick and coating it in as much lube as he could. “You’re so hot like this, baby.” Yuuri lined up his cock and pressed the head inside a little. The intense heat made his knees wobble a little as he pushed in and his eyes shut tight. “Victor you feel… Oh God, this is incredible.”

 

Victor was busy moaning and gripping at Yuuri like his life depended on it. He groaned loudly as he felt the hesitant stretch of Yuuri pushing inside him and he wrapped his legs around him, urging him to push inside harder. It had been a long time since Victor had done anything like this but he was no stranger to anal play. He took Yuuri in easily and gladly, gasping against his mouth.

 

“Yuuri, please, more,” he begged, throwing his head back against the sheets and canting his hips to try and force the other man inside. “You feel, oh god,” he babbled.

 

“Does it really feel that good?” Yuuri asked, curious as to how his partner was getting off so much on being fucked. The little porn he’d seen in his life had seemed so painful for the bottom that it scared him off trying it. Still, Yuuri couldn’t resist and plunged deeper inside until he bottomed out with a loud moan.

 

“Блядь (fuck), yes, you feel so good, oh Yuuri,” he moaned loudly and grinded down on Yuuri's cock where his hips were flush against his ass. “Please, just move.”

 

Viktor could feel every inch of Yuuri inside him and it was honestly overwhelming but at the same time it was beautiful. It was the closest they had ever been and Victor's hands trembled as he brushed Yuuri's face, kissing him and trying to express the profound bond that he felt with him in that moment.

 

Yuuri kissed his lover hungrily, biting his bottom lip and swiping his tongue across that sinful mouth before finally pulling out a little. He rocked his hips cautiously at first, checking for any signs of discomfort from his boyfriend, but there were none at all. If anything Viktor was enjoying himself.

 

The Russian writhed underneath him, sighing and gasping and meeting his thrusts. His hands founds their way to Yuuri's hips and gently encouraged him, showing him how to move, showing him how he liked to be fucked.

 

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as his cock was swallowed over and over by the heat of Victor’s tight hole. He wanted to crawl inside him and never come out. He’d never felt so connection with his boyfriend before; he’d never felt so open with him. A raw current of electricity passed between their sweating, throbbing bodies as they pawed at one another, desperate to touch anywhere and everywhere they could.

 

“I’m gonna come so quick if you keep it up, Victor. You feel so good under me. I’m so in love with you it’s crazy.”

 

“Yuuri,” he gasped out. “ Я люблю тебя (I love you).  Я люблю тебя ( I love you),” he whispered, fumbling for Yuuri's hand and linking their fingers together. “That's it, just let go, enjoy my body, I'm all yours. Only yours.”

 

Seeing his lover’s blissed out expression and feeling his tight, wet ass around his cock, Yuuri had no choice in the matter. He came within minutes, his cock spurting come deep inside Victor’s ass. Yuuri spasmed as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He fell completely onto Victor’s body, dropping all of his weight onto him as he panted and struggled to regain his composure.

 

“Victor…” he whispered against his boyfriends shoulder. His heart was racing and he squeezed his hand tighter in Victor’s own. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

 

Victor pushed Yuuri’s damp hair from his face and peppered kisses all over him. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” he said, feeling overwhelmed. “You were so amazing, my love. It was amazing, thank you for sharing that with me.” He kissed him one last time before he started to sit up and Yuuri climbed off him.

 

“Wait, you haven’t come?” Yuuri replied, dropping a hand to Victor’s shoulder. “That’s not fair.”

 

Victor smiled. “It’s okay, I mean, we can try something else, like… your hand or your mouth, but only if you feel up to it!” he said in a quick breath. “I mean, I can do it myself if you are too nervous or you’re not ready.”

 

“No, no I’m ready,” Yuuri replied quickly, filling with the same phantom confidence he’d felt before. “I want you to try fucking me now.”

 

Victor’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he stared at Yuuri feeling a little dazed as he processed them words. “Yuuri, it’s okay,” he assured him. “You don’t have to do that just because I’ve done it, darling, you just told me you were afraid. I’m happy to wait until you’re ready. I mean, I waited this long, and we just shared a magical experience, so there’s no hurry to try it. I promise I’m happy to do it myself or to try something less… intimidating for you.”

 

“I know I said I was scared before,” Yuuri began, taking Victor’s hand in his own and stroking the palm lightly. “But something’s changed. I don’t know. I feel more confident and happy now. Besides, I saw how much you enjoyed it. It didn’t look painful or intimidating at all. If anything you seemed to be having a better time than I did…” He trailed off and chuckled a little. “Please can we try it?”

 

Victor considered his words. “Alright, but we’ll go slow, okay? And you tell me if you want to stop at any time.” He reached and grabbed the lube, putting it down close to the pillows. “Lie down for me,  дорогой ( darling),” he whispered.

 

Yuuri obeyed and dropped his back to the soft sheets beneath. “Please take care of me,” Yuuri whispered to his lover as he reached out for him and gripped his biceps. “I’ve never done this before, but I’m excited to share it with you.”

 

Victor nodded and then kissed him softly. “I'll always take care of you,” he promised, before very carefully reaching for the lube and squirting some on his fingers. He warmed it, lightly rubbing it into his fingers and then reached between Yuuri's legs. He hesitated slightly before murmuring, “Kiss me,” as Yuuri stilled.

 

He gently pressed his fingers against Yuuri's hole, smearing the lubricant against him as he slowly circled his fingers, pressing gingerly against the muscle but never dipping inside. He merely teased him, rubbing torturously slowly in a motion that was gentle and predictable - nothing that could surprise the nervous young man. Instead, Victor repeated the same touch, massaging Yuuri's hole with his curious fingers until he felt him start to relax. Only then did he add a little pressure, pushing the tip of his forefinger inside Yuuri only millimeters at a time until his body started to crave the touch, his hips moving of their own accord as he started to grind against Victor. 

 

“How does it feel, Yuuri? Do you want me to push inside more?” he asked, a knowing smile playing at his lips.

 

It had been a very long time since Victor's first unsure venture into fingering himself, but it was something he had always enjoyed. He could understand Yuuri's hesistense, it was a very intimate thing to do to yourself, let alone allow another person to do it. So that was why Victor teased him, trying to make the experience enjoyable and to remind him that really, he was in charge here, not Victor.

 

He pulled back slightly as he waited for a response and his fingers stilled in their pursuit. He looked at Yuuri's face and was surprised to see his cheeks beautifully flushed with warmth and from embarrassment. Victor smiled at him fondly before kissing him deeply again. 

 

“Talk to me. Do you want more baby?”

 

“Y-yes,” Yuuri managed to stutter between breaths as Victor’s fingers slowly explored his virgin hole. It didn’t feel this good when I tried it,” Yuuri admitted and reached out to link his fingers in Victor’s free hand before squeezing lightly. “It feels nice. I want more.”

 

“I'm glad it feels nice, my darling, tell me if it becomes too much,” he said softly before he pushed his finger achingly slowly inside of Yuuri, pulling out and pushing back inside, massaging and worshiping his tight hole. Once he was fully inside, he pressed upwards, very gently rubbing against Yuuri's sensitive walls as he searched for the sweet spot inside his boyfriend that he knew would make Yuuri lose his mind.q

 

At first it felt a little strange having something pushed inside him, but when Victor began to rub his finger against him, Yuuri moaned in pleasure. It felt nice to have something touching him in such a forbidden and delicate place. “Oh, Victor,” Yuuri whimpered as he began to rock his hips a little, desperate and curious for more of that delicious feeling.

 

Victor smiled at Yuuri’s response, feeling a little breathless as he came to life under his tentative touches. He pressed slightly harder as Yuuri rocked against him, touching him with a confident precision as he read Yuuri’s responses, figuring out what his boyfriend liked and what he wanted more or less of. “Good boy, relax for me, just enjoy yourself, Yuuri,” he encouraged, whispering into the other man’s ear and grinning as he felt Yuuri’s leg hook behind him.

 

“Feels so good,” Yuuri groaned as he wiggled his hips and encouraged his boyfriend to press deeper inside him. “So good, feels like I’m could come from this…” Yuuri could feel a tension across his abdomen that reminded him of the first flutterings of his orgasm. He didn’t understand how he could feel that way from just having his ass played with. His spent cock was pulsating and throbbing already and he grew half hard from Victor’s fingers pushing in and out of him over and over.

 

He draped his forearm over his eyes and arched his back into the wonderful feeling of Victor penetrating him so deeply. It felt so different to be on the receiving end. There was so much trust Yuuri needed to give over to Victor in order to feel relaxed and calm, but he gave it willingly. He knew Victor was going to take care of him. Yuuri allowed himself to be open and vulnerable for his boyfriend sexually for the first time ever and it was bliss.

 

“If you wanted, I could just make you come like this.” Victor managed to gasp out, feeling impossibly turned on. “ Идеально (perfect). You’re so responsive, Yuuri I wonder if I can make you come like this without even touching your cock?  Блядь (fuck). ” Victor moaned. His cock was desperately hard from watching Yuuri’s  face, from the feel of his fingers deep inside him, Yuuri’s ass felt tight and warm and wet, and it was everything that Victor wanted and so much more.

 

“N-no,” Yuuri managed to say between moans. “I want you inside me when I come. I want to feel you, baby.”

 

Victor let out a shaky exhale at the words and then nodded slowly. He placed a loving kiss to Yuuri’s neck. “I’m going to add another finger, okay? Just tell me if it’s too much,” he said, before gently adjusting his fingers and then pushing another in alongside the other two. Victor could feel the resistance, and he peppered kisses over Yuuri’s cheeks. “I love you, you’re doing so good,” he praised, rubbing deliberately against Yuuri’s prostate and hoping to distract him from any discomfort.

 

It felt like a strange intrusion and Yuuri’s thighs clenched at first, wanting to pull away from the third finger, but then his prostate was stimulated and Yuuri crumbled. His eyes fluttered and he let out a breathy moan. It felt like a pure jolt of pleasure ran through his whole body. “Fuck, Victor, do that again… Please.”

 

And Victor did. He started to properly fuck him with his fingers, stretching him and pushing deep inside as he started to mimic what his cock would feel like inside him. “Is it good, Yuuri?” he asked before biting gently into his neck.

 

The tingle of painful pleasure to his skin had him purring. “Yes, yes, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as his body writhed on the sheets. “Can’t you fuck me now? It feels like you’ve been prepping me forever. I’m ready…”

 

Victor removed his fingers and then reached for the lube again. He sat between Yuuri’s spread legs as he coated his cock in a generous amount of lubricant, and he smeared some more, a little cold, against Yuuri’s ass. He grabbed Yuuri, pulling him into a good position as he lined himself up and then pressed the head of his cock against him.

 

“Yuuri, are you ready?” he asked, leaning over the man with his arms on either side of him.

 

“Yes, Victor.  _ Please. _ ”

 

Victor leant down and captured his lips in a kiss as he really slowly pushed inside him. “ о блядь,

(oh, fuck)” He whimpered as he felt himself crushed by the tight heat of Yuuri’s body. He rocked his hips gently, and then repositioned his weight so he could cup Yuuri’s face as he continued to kiss him. He pushed his fringe from his face and stroked his cheeks as he started a slow, deep rhythm, different from anything that he had ever experienced before. It stole his breath and he panted against Yuuri’s lips, feeling like his heart might burst.

 

“Oh, god,” Yuuri moaned as Victor pushed into him. The stretch was unbelievable and Yuuri couldn’t think of anything else that made him feel so close to Victor, not even when Yuuri had been inside Victor himself. This was too much for him to process. All he could do was give over to the raw emotion he was feeling. He wrapped his arms and legs tight around Victor’s body, pulling him impossibly closer before crying out in pleasure.

 

Victor moaned, snapping his hips forward as he tried to aim for Yuuri’s prostate, he wanted it to feel good for him, he wanted his first time to be a positive experience. “ Я люблю тебя,

(I love you)” he whispered. He trailed one hand down the length of Yuuri’s body, feeling the smooth curves across his hip and to his ass.

 

Yuuri clung tighter to his lover, pleading in broken Japanese for Victor to carry on. He dug his fingernails into the meat of Victor’s back and raked them down, leaving trails of red marks along his pale skin. Yuuri’s head fell back on a particularly deep thrust from Victor and he let out a cry. The bed was rocking insistently against the wall now, but Yuuri didn’t care. It felt too good to stop.

 

Despite his recent orgasm, Yuuri’s cock was hard again and he was desperate to get off. His hands trailed down Victor’s body, feeling the smooth flesh of his hips and then the plumpness of his ass. Feeling bold, Yuuri dipped his fingers into Victor’s ass. He let out a gasp as he felt his own come still dripping from his lover’s hole.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he cursed in a low whisper. His head fell back and his fingers probed further. He pressed the tip inside and felt how sloppy and loose Victor still was. Victor cried out at the touch and it turned him on even more than he thought possible. He rocked his hips insistently against Victor, encouraging him to fuck him even harder and faster than before.

 

“Please, baby, please,” he begged with tears glistening in his deep brown eyes.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, biting into his lip and pleasure coursed through him. “I’m going to come,” he moaned loudly.

 

Unable to hold back any longer, Victor pulled out and then reached down and gripped both his and Yuuri’s cocks in his hand as he furiously jerked them off, he watched the slick slide of them rubbing together for a few seconds before he was coming. He throbbed against Yuuri, soaking him in his come. Overstimulated, Yuuri followed soon after. Their bodies became coated in the slick, wet proof of their pleasure.

 

The younger man collapsed back on the bed, exhausted and unable to move even an inch. “Wow, that was… Wow.”

 

“Wow? Is that all you have to say?” Victor teased as he rolled off of Yuuri’s body and reached for some wet wipes to clean up their mess with.

 

“What would you prefer, a rating out of ten?” Yuuri shot back, his star’s wish still lingering in his body.

 

“Well, if you want to give one it couldn’t hurt…” Victor replied flirtily after cleaning up Yuuri’s belly. “You know how much I pride myself on my performance.”

 

“Hmm,” Yuuri began, pressing a finger to his lips in mock contemplation. “An 8.5, definitely some room for improvement.”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried before tackling his lover and tickling his sides. “How could you say that to me?! I made you come twice!”

 

“Ah! Victor! S-stop!” Yuuri cried between giggles as Victor relentlessly punished him with featherlight touches. “You’re a 10! You’re a 10!”

 

“Still not good enough…” Victor sing-songed with a toothy grin.

 

“11! 11!”

 

“Good boy,” Victor told him with a chuckle as he stopped his assault and instead pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I love you so much, Yuuri. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

 

Yuuri sensed the shift in mood and grew serious too. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Victor Nikiforov. I’m so in love with you it’s crazy.”

 

They both smiled to one another before curling up and watching bad Hallmark Christmas films until they fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next day when Yuuri pulled himself out of bed, he felt a deep ache in his body from using muscles he’d never even known he had before. He stretched and pulled on a tight pair of yoga pants and Victor’s t-shirt from the day before. He walked into the open-plan space where their living room and kitchen lay. Makkachin ran up to greet him so he scratched behind her ears and then filled up her bowl with disgusting smelling dog food. She happily ate it up, of course.

 

As he switched the tree lights on, a glint of gold caught his eye and he followed it. The star, of course. He’d forgotten all about it in the heat of the moment yesterday. Everything he’d done the previous day paled in comparison to the amazing and beautiful experience he had with the love of his life last night. Yet, a small niggle in the back of his mind made his gaze linger on that star.

 

Was there something magical about it? Yuuri didn’t know. His confidence had bolstered seemingly out of nowhere yesterday—he couldn’t explain it. No matter what it was, Yuuri knew it didn’t matter.

 

In the end, two hearts had truly become one last night and now they had one more thing to celebrate this holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
